Tiramisu
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Drabble] Tiramisu dan Akashi Seijuurou, dua-duanya tak memberi Kuroko pilihan. "Tetsuya, kau tahu arti kata tiramisu dalam bahasa Italia?" —AkaKuro. Happy reading! Review please? XD


**"Tiramisu"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Tiramisu © Suki Pie **

**Akashi **Seijuurou** x **Kuroko** Tetsuya **

**_"_**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita putus saja."

Akashi Seijuurou tertegun beberapa detik.

_Well, _siapa yang tidak akan terkejut ketika bunyi interkom apartemenmu berbunyi nyaring, seseorang berdiri di baliknya saat pintu terbuka, dengan tas kertas yang _fashionable_ terulur begitu saja di tangannya; tergenggam di antara kesepuluh jarinya. Ditambah lagi, kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada datar namun memiliki makna menghancurkan itu terdengar aneh.

Bagi Akashi, yang detik ini juga mengalaminya, refleks menanggapi dengan kening berkerut bingung, lalu melayangkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Tepat mengenai manik biru itu, milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang bisa dibilang… kekasihnya, mungkin?

"Oh, halo, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun—"

"Ayo masuk, kita bicarakan di dalam."

Kata protes yang siap diluncurkannnya terpaksa ditelannya dalam-dalam begitu Akashi melebarkan daun pintunya, meminta Kuroko masuk tanpa ada bantahan yang terucap. Kuroko mendengus pasrah, berjalan masuk ke ruang apartemen dan membiarkan Akashi menutup pintu.

"Itu untukku?" ada nada jail yang terselip dalam setiap katanya begitu manik merah Akashi mengerling ke arah bingkisan yang dibawa Kuroko.

"Ah, ya, ini untukmu Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menerima bingkisan yang berukuran sedang itu dengan baik, dalam artian tidak sedang marah-marah (karena kalimat minta putus tadi, pastinya). Membawanya ke arah konter dekat dapur, setelah itu membukanya.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat. Terdiam beberapa detik, hingga sudut bibirnya terangkat perlahan. Membentuk senyum simpul.

Sekotak Tiramisu dengan olesan krim _mint_ itu membuatnya geli.

"Tidak biasanya dia membeli rasa selain _vanilla_," bisiknya tanpa sadar, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau memanggilku, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Tetsuya."

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama ketika detik di mana iris berbeda warna itu bertemu dalam satu garis lurus yang sama. Mengirimkan sengatan yang tak terlihat hingga membuat keduanya membeku sesaat, saling bertatap dalam sorot mata yang berbeda, dan berakhir ketika salah satunya memutus kontak secara sepihak. Kuroko yang melakukannya.

"Jadi," Akashi yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Bisa kau jelaskan alasanmu untuk putus denganku, Tetsuya?"

Kalimat tanya itu terdengar ringan. Seolah-olah seperti bertanya; apakah di luar sana langit malam tampak indah dengan bintang yang bertaburan? Sama sekali tak mengandung emosi di dalamnya.

"Simpel saja, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menjawab tak acuh. Sama-sama datar. Ia berderap ke arah sofa ruang tengah lalu mendudukinya. Menunggu dengan sabar Akashi yang sedang sibuk memotong kue tiramisu. "Hubungan yang dinamakan kekasih ini hanya kontrak. Juga skandal yang dibuat untuk menutupi gosip mengenai kau menghamili artis wanita itu,"

Akashi mendengus angkuh. "Para wartawan itu selalu mempercayai kebohongan,"

"Itu risiko dunia selebritas, Akashi-kun,"

"Aku selalu menganggap itu sebagai tantangan." Sahut Akashi lugas, mengedikan bahu tak peduli. "Kembali pada topik mengenai putus dan apapun itu namanya terserah." Bola matanya berotasi malas. Lalu menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?"

"Aku akan kabur. Pergi dari kehidupan Akashi-kun sejauh mungkin,"

Astaga, polos benar jawabannya.

"Dan kalau aku mengejarmu?"

"Akashi-kun tidak akan menemukanku,"

"Jika aku menemukanmu?"

Kuroko berdecak kesal. Berdebat dengan Akashi memang sulit untuk menemukan ujungnya. Lalu yang menjadi sialnya, Kuroko masih belum bisa menandingnya hingga harus berakhir dengan ia yang kalah dan Akashi yang menang.

"Kuberi tahu kau satu hal, Tetsuya," selesai dengan potongan dua tiramisu yang kini tersimpan manis di atas piring putih berukiran itu, Akashi berjalan mendekat. Meletakan satu piring di depan Kuroko, duduk di samping pemuda biru yang saat ini mungkin berganti status menjadi 'mantan kekasih', sedangkan satu piring tiramisu-nya berada di pangkuan.

"Sekali kau berurusan dengan seorang artis, kau tak akan bisa berlari begitu saja. Bahkan untuk terlepas sekalipun."

Egois, huh? Memang sifat dasarnya Akashi Seijuurou ketika tak ingin melepas apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Kuroko tak membantah, juga tak menyahut balik. Ia memotong kue tiramisu itu dengan potongan besar dan melahapnya dalam satu suapan. Melampiaskan kesal yang bersatu dengan debaran jantungnya yang membuatnya tidak konsentrasi. Membuat pipi dan matanya panas.

Fokusnya memilih untuk meresapi cita rasa semu pahit karena kopi yang bercampur dengan biskuit yang melebur, lelehan keju _mascarpone_ di setiap selipan kunyahannya, juga esens_ mint_ sebagai krim yang terkadang membuatnya candu. Jujur saja, merasakan bagaimana kue khas Italia dengan taburan bubuk kakao itu lebih baik ketimbang melihat Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh dalam hati. Untuknya, mendapati Kuroko Tetsuya yang diam tak berkutik karena kata-katanya itu akan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun—"

Ucapan Kuroko terhenti begitu saja. Sepasang alisnya saling bertautan. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah.

Tunggu, ada yang aneh di dalam mulutnya. Kuroko yakin seingatnya ia mengunyah tiramisu tadi, tapi mengapa tekstur lembutnya berubah menjadi keras seperti ini? Ada yang mengganjal. Dan ia yakin itu sebuah benda.

Mendorong benda kecil yang berada di mulutnya dengan lidah, kening Kuroko semakin berkerut begitu benda aneh itu berhasil keluar lalu mengambilnya dengan dua jari; ibu jari dan jari tengah. Eww… itu menjijikan sebenarnya, mengeluarkan kembali apa yang dimakan. Tapi ditelan pun rasanya tak mungkin. Lagipula, untuk apa benda kecil yang mungkin berbahaya ini bisa berada di—

Oh.

Jantung Kuroko berhenti berdegup dalam seperkian detik.

Mengapa ada cincin di dalam tiramisu-nya?

Berkilau karena lampu di atasnya, memantulkan kerlap-kerlip seperti bintang, juga warna perak yang nyaris menyerupai purnama.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu arti kata _tiramisu_ dalam bahasa Italia?"

Kuroko menoleh, menatap Akashi dengan bola mata melebar dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Meminta penjelasan lebih lewat sorot matanya; apa maksud dari benda kecil yang nyaris tertelan olehnya tadi.

Namun Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Laki-laki itu dengan santai ikut memotong tiramisu bagiannya—dengan gerakan elegan, tentu saja. Melahapnya, mengunyahnya, meresapi cita rasanya, dan menelannya sampai selembut mungkin.

Di sisi lain, Kuroko masih belum menemukan suaranya.

"Tiramisu bisa berarti _bawa aku bersamamu_," terdengar kekehan geli, Akashi merasa konyol ketika kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Atau—"

Satu tangan Akashi terangkat, mengacak rambut biru Kuroko asal, namun mengandung beribu perasaan di setiap sentuhan jemarinya.

"—_buat aku bahagia_,"

Sial. Akashi Seijuurou itu orang yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Aiish! Baiklah, kalau kau ingin minta putus denganku, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengabulkannya." Akashi berdiri, berderap menuju _grand piano _yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Hingga detik berikutnya, ia kembali menoleh. Ada senyum yang tersungging di raut wajahnya yang terkesan jail, juga kemenangan yang terpantul dalam binar mata merahnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, kita ubah saja statusnya menjadi 'pasangan sehidup semati'. Bagaimana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Akashi-kun, kenapa cincin itu bisa berada di dalam tiramisu bagianku?"_

_"Oh, itu mudah saja. Aku menyelipkannya secara diam-diam ketika kau tidak sadar. Hebat 'kan?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Halo~~

Hahaha, apalah ini cerita. Gara-gara liat tiramisu yang ada buku resep jadi kepikiran ide absurd ini. Terus nyari di mbah gugle tentang tiramisu, ternyata maknanya juga beda-beda. Ada juga yang maknanya, "_Izinkan aku pergi ke surga_." Awalnya mau pake yang itu, tapi nanti jatuhnya jadi mati-matian /masokamu. Akhirnya pake yang lain, ya begitulah Q.Q

Sebenernya ini mau jadi MidoAka, tapi ganti jadi ke JeanEren, dan akhirnya jatuh ke AkaKuro, hihihi /siapayangnanya. Dan plis, kenapa setiap pake ini pair, bawaannya pengen yang nikah-nikah mulu 8""D jadinya malah monoton dan ngebosenin, gagal paham Suki...

Yosh! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! maafkan atas segala typo dan sebangsanya X"D

Akhir kata,

Review please? *terjun*


End file.
